1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, a scroll compressor sealing unit structure, provides a seal washer and a floating bearing that connect to form a secure closure with a sealing effect, or a sealed unit structure, so that when a round cap moves downward as a result of downward pressure exerted by a high-pressure chamber, an inverted enclosure with a slanting edge will act to prevent material damage or distortion in shape; and in instances where the seal washer is flat in shape, when the cap and floating bearing come together, by using making use of a PU-constructed seal washer, the material of the seal washer is able to fill in the space of inverted and slating edge of the connection via a rising up action, and moreover, polytetrafluoroethylene is a material less likely to be damaged by the effect of the refrigerant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional scroll compressor, wherein, the main components in the interior of a compressor (A) comprising an insulating enclosure (B), as well as a low-pressure chamber (A1) and a high-pressure chamber (A2), located on either side of this sealed space. On the respective sides of the low-pressure chamber (A1) and the high-pressure chamber (A2) are located refrigerant inlet (A11) and refrigerant outlet (A12), and on the side of the lower-pressure chamber (A1) and below insulating enclosure (B), is located a fixed scroll (C1) and an orbiting scroll (C2). An Activator (C3) acts to rotate the orbiting scroll (C2), and the effect of the motion within the fixed scroll (C1) and the orbiting scroll (C2) is to produce a sucking effect that draws refrigerant from the low-pressure chamber (A1), creating pressure which acts to change the volume of the refrigerant, so that the high-pressure refrigerant is forced through insulating enclosure""s (B) connecting compartment (B1) to enter the high-pressure chamber (A2) through a discharge outlet (C11) on the fixed scroll (C1), and the said refrigerant is then discharged through a refrigerant outlet (A21) into the piping of compressor (A), and in this way a circulating system of heat exchange is maintained.
Because of the high-speed revolving motion of ht orbiting scroll (C2) in the fixed scroll (C1), it is vital that the connections in respect to both of these parts be secure and stable, and for this reason a pressure vessel section (B2) is affixed to the half-way point of the insulating enclosure (B), and connects to the sides of the high-pressure pressure chamber (A2) and the fixed scroll (C1), so that a pressure control set (D) on the pressure vessel section (B2) is able to act as a restraining force in respect to fixed scroll (C1), the main part of control set (D) being a floating bearing (D2), also located on the pressure vessel section (B2), and the floating bearing (D2) moves in response to the pressure effect of the pressure vessel section (B2). One other part of the floating bearing (D2), and located on its lower part, is a flexible plate (D4), and a pressure resister enclosure (D3), and the flexible plate (D4) together with the pressure resister enclosure (D3) form a pressure control unit in respect to fixed scroll (C1), so that the pressure effect of the high-pressure chamber (A2) acts in tandem with the floating bearing (D2) to effect a downward pressure, acting to ensure that fixed scroll (C1) and orbiting scroll (C2) are securely and firmly fitted together, and that the revolving motion of the orbiting scroll (C2) is kept steady and free from vibration, and the subsequent occurrence of noise. With the same structure as the aforementioned set up, the pressure control set is positioned on the center of the top part of the fixed scroll, and is acted on by an evenly distributed field of force.
The main function of the compressor (A) is to change low-temperature refrigerant into high-temperature refrigerant. Therefore, to prevent refrigerant from the high-pressure chamber (A2) from leaking into the low-pressure chamber (A1), and thus decreasing the working efficiency of the compressor (A), it is extremely important that the area between high-pressure chamber (A2) and low-pressure chamber (A1) be securely sealed. With this purpose in mind, the pressure control set (D) acts together with another set, seal washer (E), to ensure that the area in pressure vessel section (B2) is securely sealed to avoid leakage of refrigerant. From FIG. 2 it can be seen that seal washer (E), made from a plastic material, has an inverted structure, and is placed in the space between a round cap (D1) and the floating bearing (D2), and thus acts to close and seal the space defined by the inner-edge of a seal washer (E) and the inner wall of the pressure vessel section (B2).
Because the underneath edge of seal washer (E) is fixed by means of pressure directly with the flat surface area of floating bearing (D2), an unclosed space exists between the underneath edge of the seal washer (E) and the inner wall of the pressure vessel (B2), and when the round cap (D1) is pressed downwards from the pressure of the high-pressure chamber, the gap remains unclosed, so that a pushing pressure can be exerted on the seal washer (E), resulting in damage and/or distortion, and the danger of damage is especially strong in respect to the refrigerant, which is capable of causing extensive damage to plastic materials.
In respect to the space between the floating bearing and the seal washer, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a structure comprising an inverted edge placed against another inverted edge to form a sloping edge, so that a round cap and a seal washer form a single unit able to fit into the inverted space of a floating bearing to form a single sealed unit, and in this way the outer edge of the unit formed by the round cap and seal washer fits into the inverted and sloping space of the floating bearing, thereby creating a sealed space effectively sealing the space made in the connection between the round cap and the floating bearing, which is the main object of the present invention. The other object of the present invention relates to the sealed connection between the inverted and sloping edge and the underneath edge of the seal washer, in that when the round cap pushes downward as a result of pressure received from the high-pressure chamber, the inverted and sloping edge of the seal washer acts to limit the effects of this pressure and thereby to prevent the material from being damaged or becoming distorted in shape.
One other object of the present invention, is to make use of polytetrafluoroethylene material in instances where a flat-shaped seal washer is used, so that when the round cap and the floating bearing come together, the polytetrafluoroethylene material is able to fill in the gap of the inverted and slanting edge by a rising up motion, and in this way provide a more securely sealed connection, and, moreover, polytetrafluoroethylene is better able to resist the corrosive properties of refrigerant.